Contrapoint
by imsoproudofyou
Summary: AU Story after the Vong Crisis Kyp's ill and Jaina struggles with all her losses during the war. Will they finally find together? Hey look out there- it's in german, don't be afraid, hope you enjoy Ps: Goodbye Captain Cupboard! Psss: You know- i don't own anything and haven't anything from giving this story in... that stuff like every time- boah, that sucks!


Star Wars Contrapoint

based upon „Star Wars" created by George Lucas

I don't own anything!

_ Contrapoint_

**Dramatis personal**

Jaina Solo (female human, Jedi)

Kyp Durron (male human, Jedi Master)

Han Solo (male human)

Leia Organa Solo (female human, Jedi)

Luke Skywalker (male human, Jedi Master)

Ben Skywalker ( male human, kid)

Tenel Ka Chume`da ( female human, Queen of Hapes)

Allana/Amelia Solo (female human, kid)

Callista (female human, former lost) ( picture her yourself, thats best!)

Prolouge

(„Urlaub.") dachte Jaina Solo müde. („Ich brauche _dringend _Urlaub.")

Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf die Medi Pritsche am anderen Ende des Falken, wo ihr ehemaliger Jedi Meister sich auf dem spärlichen Bett hin und her warf, gebeutelt von einem der unzähligen Albträume, die der Schüler ihres Bruders Jacens, ein dunkler Schüler namens Miko Reegila, ein Klon von Kyps ehemaligem Padawan Schüler,

in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte, um Jaina noch über seinen Tod hinaus zu vernichten.

Jacen hatte gehofft, damals, als er sich noch Darth Caedus genannt hatte und der Schrecken der Galaxis gewesen war, dass er, wenn er nur genug Angst, Terror und Schmerz in Kyp projizieren würde, Jaina würde töten können, sobald sie ihr und Kyps Machtband reaktivieren würde, um ihn mit einer Heiltrance zu retten.

Es war seine Rückversicherung gewesen für den Fall, dass er selbst getötet werden sollte.

Und jemand hatte behauptet, er hätte nicht geahnt, dass seine Zwillingsschwester kommen würde, um ihn zu stoppen.

Nun gut, Darth Caedus hatte geglaubt, niemand geringerer als Luke Skywalker würde kommen, um ihn heraus zu fordern, aufgrund dummer Überheblichkeit, wie sie nur ein Sith

empfinden konnte, und als es soweit war, hatte er Jaina mächtig unterschätzt.

Sie konnte noch immer das Geräusch hören, als ihr Lichtschwert bis zu seinem Herzen vordrang. Konnte noch immer spüren, wie verzweifelt er nach Tenel Ka und Allana griff, um die beiden vor dem Giftanschlag der imperialen Moffs zu beschützen.

Bevor sie ihn getötet hatte-

Ihren eigenen Bruder.

Denn das war er zum Schluß gewesen-

wieder Jacen Solo.

Wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde.

Oder zwei.

Aber er war es.

Und Jaina hatte unbarmherzig zugestoßen.

Das Lichtschwert immer tiefer zwischen seine Rippen getrieben, bis-

Schluchzend verbarg sie die aufgerissenen braunen Augen hinter den bandagierten

Händen. Sie rang nach Luft und beruhigte sich. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, woher sie diese Stärke nahm. Aber eigentlich hatte sie während der ganzen letzten sechs Monate nicht gewusst, dass sie bereit war, weiter zu leben.

Doch. Flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihr. Ich weiss es.

Auch wenn sie es nicht geahnt hatte, als er sie bat, ihn zu begleiten um seinen Schüler aufzuspüren, den er für tot gehalten hatte. Und den Schmerz gesehen hatte, als Jaina wünschte, auch sie könne Jacen wieder bekommen. Aber kein Klon konnte sein wie sein Ebenbild. Auch Kyp hatte diese Lektion schmerzhaft lernen müssen. _Sehr _schmerzhaft.

Aber sie erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die ihren Lebensmut wieder hatten aufleben lassen.

Den ersten Scherz, der ihr ein Lachen entlockte.

Ja, sie konnte noch lachen!

„Jaina. Du bist dran mit dem Abwasch!"

Eine Ladung Schaum flog, getragen von der Macht, durch die Halle des Falken auf Jaina zu und ärgerlich wischte sie die glänzenden Seifenblasen beiseite.

„Ich denke nicht dran! Ich habe gestern den Müllschlucker repariert,

da finde ich es nur gerecht, wenn du heute-"

Ein lautes Krachen- das konnte nur die Spüle gewesen sein.

Angst umklammerte kurz ihr ohnehin kaltes Herz.

Aber nur solange, bis sie den Ort des Geschehens durch die Luke betrat.

Dann platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Das Lachen.

Es war so befreiend.

Kyp Durron, _Jedi Meister_ Kyp Durron, in einem Haufen zerborstenen Geschirres,

auf seinem Allerwertesten hockend, völlig ratlos, was zur Hölle passiert war,

über und über bespritzt mit Schaum und Essensresten.

„Du...hihi..." Jaina hielt sich den Bauch, kam schlitternd auf den Jedi Meister zu gekrochen, und kicherte. „Du siehst aus wie, wie ..." ein neuerliches Lachen packte sie.

„Jabba The Hutt!"

Sie wischte ihm einen Rest Nerffleisch vom Kopf, Soße von den Augen.

Und sie verfielen beide in lautes Gelächter.

Das war drei Monate nach Jacens Tod gewesen. Ihr erstes, echtes Lachen.

Es waren die kleinen Dinge, hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt, die das Leben lebenswert machten. Jaina, die es nach immer größeren Abenteuern, größeren Herausforderungen verlangt hatte, konnte ihr dies damals nicht glauben, genauso wenig wie ihre Brüder.

Jetzt waren beide tot, konnten keine diese Kleinigkeiten mehr mit ihr teilen, nie wieder.

Heute _wusste_ sie es.

Leben hieß Alltag.

Wunderbar langweiliger, stoischer Alltag.

Aufstehen, essen, fliegen, essen und zu Bett gehen.

Jeden Tag. Jede Minute.

Immer gleiche Gespräche mit der selben Person wie gestern-

Was für ein Geschenk! Die kleinen Dinge tun, die ihr Freude bereiteten.

Ein Schiff reparieren. Am nächsten Tag genau dort wieder beginnen,

wo sie am Vorheringen damit aufgehört hatte.

Ihr Werkzeug genau dort wieder finden, wo sie es gestern abgelegt hatte.

Es in den Händen halten und fortfahren.

Einfach weiter machen, ohne Zweifel, was zu tun war, was auf dem Spiel stand,

was Morgen auf sie wartete. Denn sie wusste, was sie Morgen erwartete.

Aufstehen. Frühstücken. Fliegen. Abendessen. Ins Bett gehen.

Jeden dieser wundervollen Tage an Bord des Schiffes ihres Vaters, dass sie extra für diesen Trip geliehen hatte. Ihr Vater hätte sie auch mit keinem anderen Schiff fliegen lassen. Und mit keinem anderen Mann.

Jag liess grüssen.

Hatte Han ihr ausgerichtet, kurz bevor Kyp und sie los flogen von Yavin 4, auf der Landebucht des Dschungelplaneten, wo sie die letzen Vorräte aufgefüllt und sich von ihrer Familie verabschiedet hatten, die Amelia, ihre Adoptivschwester, dort besuchte.

Jag liess nur noch grüssen seit ein paar Wochen.

Jaina verstand das. Wirklich.

Er war so beschäftigt mit der neuen Regierung und seinen Aufgaben.

Und er war so verständnisvoll, Jaina Zeit zum Trauern zu geben.

Er war so rücksichtsvoll.

So hatte sie genügend Zeit, Jacen allein zu betrauern. Wirklich.

Dummerweise war das genau das, was sie _nicht_ gebrauchen konnte- allein zu sein.

Viel zu lange hatte sie sich freiwillig und willentlich von allen Personen, die sie geliebt hatte, abgeschottet, immer fest im Glauben, sie sterbe jede Minute.

Aber wenn ihr wirklich so wenig Zeit blieb- worauf konnte sie warten?

Auf einen Platz in einem übervollen Terminkalender?

Einen Platz in einem Herzen, dass mit Pflichten erfüllt war,

dem Wunsch nach Pflichterfüllung und nicht mit ihr?

Was sie jetzt brauchte, war ein Freund.

Einen Partner.

Was immer das zu bedeuten hatte und egal, ob es Jag schmerzte, oder nicht.

Jemand, der ihr zuhörte, wenn sie reden wollte.

Und der selbst sprach, wenn ihr die Worte versagt blieben.

Der mit ihr schwieg. Und sie in den Arm nahm, wenn die Tränen kamen. Und die Träume.

Mit dem sie eine ganze Nacht lang durch Sabacc spielen konnte. Und lachen.

Der sie morgens begrüßte, wenn sie aufgewacht und aufgestanden war.

Der sich mit ihr über die Stärke einer ordentlichen Portion Kaffee zum Frühstück stritt.

Und der ihr Gesellschaft leistete, während des langen Fluges nach Bespin.

Der versuchte, mit Hilfe eines Jedi Gedankentricks ein Stück ihres Abendessens

von ihrem Teller stehlen zu können. Der Trick schlug natürlich komplett fehl.

Ein einziger Blick von ihr hatte allerdings genügt, um _seinen_ Brokkoli an sich zu bringen und genussvoll zu verspeisen. Abends beim Sabacc hatte sie ihn völlig ausgenommen.

Wenn sie Geld gehabt hätte. Oder er.

Jemand, dem sie „Gute Nacht" sagen konnte, bevor sie zu Bett ging.

Bei der Erinnerung an diesen Abend flog eine Spur Rot über Jainas Wange.

Vielleicht hätten sie Dads Vorrat correllianischen Brandys im Schrank lassen sollen.

Aber den Alkohol dafür verantwortlich machen zu wollen war ein wenig _zu einfach_.

Beide waren Piloten, Jedi.

Da war man Eksesse dieser Art gewöhnt.

„Soll ich dich noch bis zu deiner Kabine begleiten?" nuschelte Kyp undeutlich und wies mit einer leicht zittrigen Hand auf die nicht einen Meter entfernte Tür zu ihrem Raum.

Jaina grinste so breit wie ein Hutt.

„Ich denke, ich finde den Weg, Meister Durron. Aber danke, ich weiss das Angebot durchaus zu schätzen-"

„Das will ich auch hoffen! So manch ein vornehmes Fräulein wäre geradezu _entzückt_ von jemandem wie _mir_ sicher zu ihren Räumlichkeiten geleitetet zu werden..."

„Sicher? Kyp ich bitte dich- du kannst kaum aufrecht stehen! Und wie du weisst bin ich kein Fräulein..." Jaina strich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter ein Ohr und biss sich plötzlich nervös geworden auf die Unterlippe. „Ich bin dreißig!"

Das Ganze erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an ein Date.

„Doch-! Du-bist-mein-Fräulein-in-Not und ich bin der Ritter, der sich anschickt, dich zu retten, jawohl!" jaulte er auf und boxte sie freundlich in die Schulter, das berühmte, schiefe Han-Solo-Grinsen auf den Lippen. Grüne Augen funkelten sie fröhlich an, umrahmt von losen Strähnen schwarzen Haares- ja, gab sie innerlich zu, jedes Mädchen wäre wohl gern an ihrer Stelle. Warum war ihr dieses Gesicht _so_ vorher nie aufgefallen?

Jaina entspannte sich, knikste heiter vor ihrem Jedi Meister und stellte sich dann tapfer auf die Zehenspitzen, die Augen geschlossen. „Danke, Kyp. Gute Nacht."

Rauhe Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht, ebenso rauhe Lippen pressten sich auf ihre Haut in der ach so vertrauten Geste, als er sich zu ihr beugte, einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn drückte. „Gute Nacht, Prinzessin. Goddess."

Spätestens damals hätte sie ahnen sollen, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Mit jedem dieser Tage schmolz ein gefrorenes Herz ein wenig mehr.

Vielleicht sogar mehr als eines.

Chapter One

(„Na gut.") dachte sie bei sich. („So falsch lag Caedus damit gar nicht.")

Dunkelheit umwölkte ihre Sicht und die Brandy-braunen Augen verdunkelten zu sehens.

Erinnerungen quälten sie.

Sie hatten den Schüler gefunden- besser: Er hatte sie gefunden.

Und gefangen genommen. Gefoltert. Das _Schwert der Jedi_ war beinah gebrochen.

Sie sah sich vor ihrem inneren Auge auf dem Boden liegen, keine zwei Wochen nach dieser Nacht im Falken. („Immerhin wären wir beide fast gestorben.")

Blutverschmiert, beide Hände auf Kyps Schläfen gepresst, soweit ihre gebrochene Rechte dies zuließ, hörte Jaina seine gellenden Schreie noch immer in ihren Ohren.

Sah das Blut aus seinen zahlreichen Wunden hervor quellen.

Spürte seine Arme, die sie davon stießen, als koste es ihn die letzte Kraft,

welche er noch besaß und spürte erneut den Schmerz, den sein Verhalten ihr bereitete.

Ohne zu ahnen wieso, hatte er sie damit gerettet. Dann war sein Herz stehen geblieben, einfach so, und sein Atem hatte versagt und ... er war gestorben.

Für eine Ewigkeit war er nicht mehr da, war seine Präsenz in der Macht völlig verschwunden und Jaina konnte sich nicht entsinnen, je so verzweifelt gewesen zu sein. Allein Jacens Tod hatte sie so sehr gepeinigt, aber den letzten Menschen zu verlieren,

der noch zu ihrem Leben gehörte wie ihre Brüder und ihre Eltern...

Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie sich über ihn beugte,

ihr Haar, dass sein bleiches Gesicht berührte.

„Bleib bei mir, Durron! Ich habe sonst niemanden mehr!"

Sie schlug zitternd auf seine Brust ein.

Keine Reaktion.

Er war immer noch tot.

Sie zögerte.

Fasste nach dem Kinn, nicht, um es zu maßregeln, wie sonst,

wie so oft in der Zeit, die sie jetzt schon befreundet waren.

„Komm schon, Kyp. Ich brauche dich.."

Ein Seufzer und Jainas Mund schloss sich um seinen, während sie Luft in seine Lungen entließ. Sie zog sich zurück, wagte nicht, zu hoffen.

(„Ich liebe dich.")

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als sie an die gehauchten Worte dachte.

Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte.

Im selben Augenblick war ein Sturm ausgebrochen, Trümmer flogen um sie herum

und Jaina hatte Schwierigkeiten überhaupt etwas zu erkennen.

Aber was sie _spüren_ konnte, war viel wichtiger. Unter ihrer Hand _bewegte_ sich etwas.

Ein Brustkorb, der sich hob und senkte als sei dies selbstverständlich.

Ihre Hände griffen nach seiner Robe, zogen und zerrten an ihm und plötzlich griff jemand nach ihr, schlang feste Arme um sie und nahm sie mit sich.

Als sie auf sah erkannte sie die großen, blauen Augen ihres Onkels, die sie traurig musterten. „Onkel Luke! Kyp... er- "

Luke Skywalker bedeutete ihr still zu sein und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

Jaina folgte und sah ihren Vater, der mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck Kyp über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, dessen Arme wie die einer Puppe bei jedem Schritt hin und her schlugen.

„Ist er-" hörte sie sich selbst leise fragen.

„Nein. „

Lukes Stimme war stahlhart- und doch- gebrochen, als er fort fuhr.

„Er wird weiter leben, Jaina. Ebenso wie du."

Ein Seufzer, welcher auch der Macht hätte entspringen können.

Jaina hatte die Stimme ihres Onkels nur einmal so gehört:

Als er aus ihr _das Schwert der Jedi_ gemacht hatte.

„Auch, wenn es nicht mehr viel von unserem Leben übrig ist."

Doch- jetzt ja! schrie es in Jainas Ohren, bevor sie ohnmächtig in Lukes Arme sank.

Das war vor zwei Tagen.

Eine Bewegung zog Jainas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Ihre Mutter hatte den kleinen Raum betreten. „Du solltest dich ausruhen, Kleines."

Prinzessin Leia trat hinter die schmale Silouhette ihrer Tochter, legte ihr die Hand auf die zierlichen Schultern und begann, diese zu massieren.

„Ich kann nicht, Mum." antwortete Jaina ebenso leise.

„Ich weiß." Leias Hand schob Jainas ungeordneten Zopf beiseite. „Ich weiß."

Beide kannten die Albträume, die jedes Mal erschienen, wenn sie die Augen schlossen.

Jacens Körper, wie er vom blauen Feuer aufgezehrt wurde, dass ihn von innen verschlang, seine Stimme, die sie um Verzeihung anflehte für alles, was er getan hatte, seine Schreie, die erst verstummten, als nur noch ein Häufchen Asche von ihm übrig war und selbst dann noch hohl in der Macht nach klangen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Schatz."

„Aber ich hätte es wissen, ich hätte es _spüren müssen_! Und jetzt,- so viel Schmerz,

so viel Tod, Mum! Chewie tot. Anakin tot. Tante Mara- tot! Jacen..." ein Schluchzen schüttelte Jaina und eh sie wusste, was geschah, klang ihr eigener Schrei in den Ohren.

„_Jacen tot_!"

Und Jaina weinte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren,

als sie schließlich völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

Jetzt erwachte sie, als jemand sie sanft weckte. Es war die Stimme ihres Vaters.

„Jaina, wach auf."

Ihr Kopf sank tiefer in ihr Kissen.

„Nein.. ich will nicht."

„Jaina, _bitte_- ... wach auf."

„Warum..."

Han Solo hatte Allana/Amelia auf dem Arm, als seine eigene Tochter sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, die noch immer rot und geschwollen waren. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte und betrachtete Jaina mit unverhohlener Neugier. „Hi, Sis!" grüßte sie ihre Tante/Adoptivschwester und Jaina nickte. „Hallo, Honey."

Ihre Züge erinnerten Jaina _so_ sehr an Jacen, dass der Schmerz zurückkehrte.

So viel Unschuld...

„Jaina, deine Mutter hat mich gebeten, dir bescheid zu sagen. Kyp ist aufgewacht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und schneller, als ihre Beine sie nach der stundenlangen Tortur hätten tragen sollen, rannte Jaina die Halle des _Falken_ hinunter und kam schlitternd zum Stand, ungläubig auf das Bild starrend, welches sich ihr bot.

Leia saß neben Kyp, strich dem Jedi Meister eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht,

als sei er ein Kind, dass es zu trösten galt. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht... so... _besorgt_.

„Warum?!"

Seine Stimme war rau.

„Wo bin ich?!"

Und ein Kopfschütteln später.

„_**Wer**_ bin ich?!"

Chapter Two

„Es ist eine Amnesie. Wahrscheinlich ausgelöst durch die Machtvisionen. Sein Geist versucht sich zu schützen oder die Erinnerungen, die Dinge, die Darth Caedus ihm angetan hat, abzuwehren, in dem er ihnen, nun, ausweicht- es war einfach zu viel."

Die verbleibenden Mitglieder der Solo Familie standen in der Eingangshalle von Landos Heim auf Bespin und lauschten den Worten von Lando Calrissians Medi Team.

Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Leia hielt Jaina im Arm, Han die kleine Allana und alle waren in der Stille

ihrer Erschöpfung verfallen.

Luke und Ben standen abseits, Vater und Sohn, dennoch weiter von einander entfernt,

als jedes Mitglied der anderen Familie. Eine Kälte war zwischen ihnen zu spüren,

als könne man sie mit einem Lichtschwert durch teilen.

„Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe. Und niemand- ich wiederhole, _niemand_ darf ihn drängen, sich an _irgend etwas_ zu erinnern. Wenn er soweit ist, wahrscheinlich in einem ganz und gar unerwarteten Moment, wird er es tun, aber wir können nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen.

Die Kraft, dies zu überstehen, muss aus Meister Durron selbst kommen." fuhr der Heiler, ein Ithorianer, eindringlich fort. Alle nickten und wandten sich zum Gehen.

„Gibt es wirklich nichts, das wir tun können, ehrenwerter Heiler?" wagte Ben es,

zu sprechen. Sein Vater hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue.

Han sah dies und nahm sich vor, später mit seinem Schwager darüber zu sprechen.

Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Luke Ben mit der gleichen, dummen Zurückweisung bestrafte, wie er es mit Anakin getan hatte.

Natürlich hatte Ben Skywalker Schuld auf sich geladen.

Doch er hatte es ebenso verdient, eine zweite Chance zu erhalten.

Manchmal gab es nicht viele davon.

Han seufzte und blickte in das Flammenmeer des Abendhimmels über Bespin.

Er wünschte, er hätte eine mit Anakin gehabt. Oder mit Jacen.

Jaina an seiner Seite zitterte, als spüre sie, was er dachte.

Eine starke Hand schloss sich um seinen Ellenbogen und er bemerkte Leia,

die ihm verständnisvoll zunickte. Sie fühlte es auch. Han wusste es.

„Wir haben zu viel verloren, als dass wir uns auch nur einen weiteren Verlust erlauben könnten, Luke." sagte sie sanft und ging zu den beiden hinüber, nahm beider Hände in ihre und führte sie zusammen. Wie es aussah, übernahm Leia Hans Part.

„Ein Zerwürfnis zwischen Vater und Sohn hätte dich fast einmal das Leben gekostet- erinnerst du dich? Wir wollen keinen von euch jemals wütend aufeinander sehen-

Wut ist ein Teil der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Sie hat uns schon genügend Leid zugefügt, findest du nicht?!"

In Leias braunen Augen konnte Han jeden einzelnen von ihnen sehen, es war, als hätte auch er die Macht, als sehe er die Gesichter all jener, die nun Teil des großen Ganzen waren.

Chewie. Anakin. Wedge. Corran. Mara. Tenel Ka. Jacen. _Mara_.

Ein tröstlicher Gedanke und doch- für sie waren all diese geliebten Menschen für immer aus ihrem Leben genommen.

"Glaubst du, wenn Mara bei uns sein könnte, würde _sie_ wollen, dass ihr euch immer weiter von einander entfernt?!" fragte sie eindringlich, während sich ihre Finger fester um die Hände ihres Bruders und ihres Neffen schlossen.

„Wir sind _eine_ Familie, Luke Skywalker. Wir werden es _immer_ sein. Vater und Mutter zu verlieren ist nicht fair. Wenn das jemand weiss, dann du."

Lukes Züge verhärteten. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem inzwischen schlafenden Kind in Hans Arm. Selbst dieses kleine, völlig unschuldige Wesen hatte alles verloren.

„Wir _beide_ wissen es. Und Ben hat das nicht verdient. Er ist dein Sohn, Luke. Vergib ihm."

Sie ließ los und wandte sich zu Han, Allana und Jaina um.

„Und du, Ben, vergib deinem Vater ebenfalls. Er hat nichts mit dem Tod deiner Mutter oder Jacens Tod zu tun. Nur die Dunkle Seite der Macht hat sie uns genommen. Auch, wenn du es dein Leben lang geglaubt haben magst- dein Vater ist nicht allmächtig. Nur die Macht kann Leben geben- und sie nimmt es. Veränderungen gehören zu unserem Leben dazu, sie sind unsere Herausforderung. Ihnen mit Stärke und Gleichmut zu begegnen ist unsere Aufgabe. Unser Schicksal."

Sie verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten den Raum und Leias Hand legte sich um die schmale Taille ihrer Tochter. Kurz gab diese dankbar der Stärke nach.

„Danke, Mum."

Leias Lächeln begleitete sie durch den Korridor.

„Wofür? Ich spreche nur aus, was einmal gesagt werden _musste._"

Sie erreichten das Quartier, das Lando ihnen zugeteilt hatte und wandten sich zur Tür.

„Und jetzt machen wir uns daran, einen weiteren verlorenen Sohn heim zu holen."

Jaina starrte ungläubig auf die vertraute Gestalt ihrer Eltern.

„Was soll das _heissen_?!"

„Dass wir" ,Han hieß sie, einzutreten, „also deine Mutter und ich, beschlossen haben,

Kyp Durron ein für alle Mal im Kreise dieser Familie aufzunehmen. Er hat es ebenso verdient, diesem schrägen Haufen beizutreten, wie Tahiri, Lando, Tendra und last but not least, ich." er ließ sein schräges Han-Solo-Grinsen aufblitzen.

„In den erlauchten Kreis dieser Familie kommt man eben nicht nur durch Blutsverwandschaft. Sondern vor allem, wenn man das unglaubliche Talent besitzt,

sich in die größten, dümmsten Schlamassel zu manövrieren."

Han setzte sich, nahm einen Becher Blue Milk von Leia entgegen und Jaina fiel neben ihrem Vater aufs Sofa, so schnell, wie es eben ging, ohne die kleine Allana zu wecken,

die inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Jaina fragte sich noch immer, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, die Fünfjährige für diesen Familienurlaub mit nach Haus nehmen zu wollen.

„Und du wirst mir zustimmen, Sweetheart, das hat er mal wieder einwandfrei geschafft,

als er Hals über Kopf los ist um dich zu retten."

Ihr Vater zwinkerte ihr zu, während er Allana auf dem provisorischen Bett auf dem Sofa zudeckte. Das Mädchen grunzte zufrieden und eine Hand schloss sich um Hans Finger. „Leia, ich glaube, sie wird Hunger haben, wenn sie aufwacht, essen wir nachher mit Lando und Tendra zu Abend?"

Seine Frau nickte, griff nach einer Flasche und füllte auch diese mit Milch bevor sie sich an die jüngere Frau wandte und grinsend hinzufügte:

„Ein weiteres Kriterium ist natürlich, dass man als Außenstehender so dumm sein muss, sich in einen von uns zu verlieben." fügte Leia hinzu. „Frag` deinen Vater."

Jainas Augen wurden groß.

„Woher.." entfuhr ihr, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

„He, ich mag vielleicht kein Jedi sein, aber-"

„Ihr bildet euch Dinge ein, Dad. Vielleicht sollte Landos Heiler auch _deinen_ Kopf untersuchen!" brachte Jaina aufgebracht hervor, sprang vom Sofa auf und sah Hilfe suchend zu ihrer Mutter auf.

„Wir sind Freunde! _Freunde,_ verdammt!"

Ihre Bewegungen wurden fahrig und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Brandy braunes Haar flog, verdeckte dann ihr gesenktes Antlitz,

als sie sich traurig abwandte.

„So war es die letzten Jahre. So wird es auch bleiben. Ich werde nicht mehr erlauben.

_Das_ werde ich mir _nicht erlauben_. Sich zu verlieben heisst, schwach zu sein. _Ich bin das Schwert der Jedi. Mein Leben ist rastlos und niemals werde ich Frieden finden_. Ich kann mir keine Schwäche leisten. Und niemand verdient ein solches Leben an meiner Seite."

Und damit verließ sie schneller den Raum, als einer der beiden sie hätte aufhalten können. Das Ehepaar Solo sah ihr besorgt hinterher.

„Wie kann man nur so stur sein! Hatten wir nicht vorhin darüber gesprochen, dass man Veränderungen als gegeben hinnehmen soll?! Und dass niemand in dieser Familie die Wahl hat, niemand _allmächtig_ ist, verdammt?!"

Leias Hand strich sacht über Hans Arm.

„Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, Scroundel, dann wird sich diese Entscheidung gänzlich ihrer Kontrolle entziehen, aber sie ist eine Solo, und, nimm es mir nicht übel,

sie wird etwas länger brauchen, um zu verstehen, was das Beste für sie ist."

Ein liebevoller Kuss auf die stoppelige Wange ihres Ehemannes folgte.

„_Du _hast immerhin... hm... wie viele Jahre gebraucht?!"

„He! Das war nicht meine Schuld!" Beide mussten lachen.

Chapter Three

Tränen. Warum schon wieder Tränen?! Sie strömten unablässig über Jainas Wangen, bildeten wahre Sturzbäche und verschleierten ihre Sicht. Würde sie jemals wieder aufhören zu weinen?

Normalerweise, erkannte sie zitternd, wäre ihr direkter Weg jetzt zu _ihm_ gewesen, aber er war nicht mehr da. Vielleicht würde er nie mehr bei ihr sein um ihre Tränen zu trocknen und um ihr zu versprechen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Sie sank an die Wand, hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand und verbarg das Gesicht schluchzend in den verschränkten Armen. Eine sanfte Hand legte sich um ihren Kopf

und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Na, na, wer wird denn so furchtbar unglücklich sein an einem so wundervollen Abend." Eine Frau blickte Jaina direkt und freundlich aus großen, grauen Augen an.

Kurzes, blondes Haar fiel ihr in die Stirn und sie schob es lächelnd zurück.

„Du bist Jaina Solo, nicht wahr?" Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung, denn nach einer Frage. „Ich kenne deinen Onkel." Irgend etwas an dieser Frau erinnerte Jaina an jemanden, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, aber sie konnte dieses Gesicht nicht genau zuordnen.

„Das ist richtig- auch, wenn ich momentan nicht das Gefühl habe, ich selbst zu sein." erwiderte Jaina und wunderte sich über den leichten Ton ihrer eigenen Stimme und wo diese Worte überhaupt herkamen und- wieso um alles in der Welt- sie mit dieser Fremden darüber sprechen konnte, über etwas, dass sie nicht einmal ihrer eigenen Mutter verdeutlichen konnte.

„Das kenne ich. Glaub mir. Nur zu gut, Jaina Solo."

Die Frau reichte ihr eine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen und Jaina nahm die Hilfe dankend an.

Sie strich sich verlegen ihren Fluganzug glatt und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Wem darf ich denn danken?" wollte sie schließlich wissen und wandte sich an die Frau.

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich vergaß mich vorzustellen, auch, wenn ich spüren kann, dass du schon auf dem richtigen Weg warst. Deine und meine Vergangenheit kreuzten sich tatsächlich bereits einmal. Meine Name-" wieder dieses Lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Callista."

Chapter Four

Die Welt war wolkig. Überall auf dieser Welt gab es Wolken und doch-

schwebten die Lebewesen in ihnen, ja, sie wohnten sogar hier. Es war bemerkenswert.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb ihn diese Plattform so in Erstaunen versetzte,

denn tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war.

Doch er wusste weder, wann dies gewesen war, noch, warum er hier gewesen war.

Geschweige denn, dass er überhaupt eine _Ahnung _hatte, **wer **_er _war.

Der Medi, ein Ithorianer, hatte ihm gesagt, sein Name sei Kyp Durron und er sei hier mit der Familie Solo und Skywalker um sich von einem schrecklichen Krieg zu erholen.

Er _kannte_ diese Gesichter, wenn sie ihn nachsichtig ansahen.

Er erinnerte sich an den Geruch der Maschinen, die ihn hier umgaben, den Geruch nach Nerffleischtopf, der durch die Hallen des Millenium Falken drangen, wenn der ältere Mann, Han Solo, gekocht hatte.

Die Geräusche, die das Schiff von sich gab, wenn der Mann namens Luke Skywalker einen Energiecheck durchführte.

Der Teenager mit den großen, grauen Augen war Ben Skywalker und er war der Sohn von Luke. Eine permanente Schuld schien sich um den jungen Mann zu verdichten und es hatte wohl etwas mit diesem Krieg zu tun, den der Medi erwähnt hatte.

Kyp war klug genug, nicht nach der Mutter des Jungen zu fragen.

Er konnte sich denken, was ihr zugestoßen war.

Tief in ihm _wusste_ er, was passiert war.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich zu erinnern versuchte, bekam er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und er gab das gewaltsame Eindringen in sein Gehirn auf.

Dann brachte ihm die nette Frau mit den wunderbarsten Haaren, die er je gesehen hatte,

eine Tablette oder einen Becher dieses wahnsinnig gut schmeckenden Getränkes.

Sie nannte es „Schokolade" und die Frau hieß Leia.

Sie war Hans Frau und Kyp mochte sie sehr.

Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie seine eigene Mutter gewesen war,

aber wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er sich jemanden wie Leia gewünscht.

Auch, wenn er sehen konnte, dass diese Frau Dinge erlitten haben mochte,

die bar aller Vorstellung lagen.

Durch ein Gespräch zwischen Han und Luke hatte Kyp gehört,

dass Han und Leia ihre _beiden_ Söhne verlorenen hatten.

Und dennoch: Sie war stets freundlich und ruhig, ein Lächeln umspielte diese hübschen Lippen und sie sorgte für ihn ebenso gut wie für das kleine Mädchen Amelia, dass sie und Han adoptiert hatten, als der Krieg ihre Eltern von ihr getrennt hatte.

Han und Leia waren prima Leute.

Er blickte auf den scheinbar endlosen Himmel hinaus und der Wind erfasste sein Haar.

Kyp fuhr mit beiden Händen hindurch und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, etwas sehr Vertrautes zu tun. Aber es war... kürzer... als in seiner Erinnerung.

Der Medi hatte erklärt, dass sie einen Großteil seiner langen, schwarzen Locken

hatten rasieren müssen, als sie seine schwere Kopfverletzung behandelt hatten.

Manchmal konnte er nachts das Geräusch der Scheren des Rasierers hören.

Und andere Geräusche. Explosionen. Den Luftzug eines Schachtes.

Knochen, die brachen. Entsetzliche Schreie und ... diese Stille.

Die alles umgebende Stille.

Jemand war gestorben.

Dieser jemand war _er _gewesen.

Der Ithorianer hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass dies geschehen würde, denn in seinen Träumen war seine Vernunft ausgeschaltet und das Unterbewusstsein übernahm die Kontrolle. Dann sah er verschwommene Bilder durch seinen Kopf rasen, so schnell vorbei, dass seine Augen und sein Gehirn sie nicht miteinander in Einklang bringen konnte. Namen, Orte, Dinge, sich selbst.

Und _**dieses**_ Gesicht.

Immer wieder.

Dieses _eine_ Gesicht.

Tiefe, braun goldene Augen.

Leicht geschwungene Augenbrauen. Creme weiße Haut.

Nur leichtes Rosa, welches die hohen Wangenknochen überzieht. Schmale, beinah durchscheinende Lippen, zu einem Strich zusammen gezogen, dann wieder entspannt. Umwölkt von losen, langen Strähnen Mandel braunen Haares.

Welch eine Schönheit.

Beinah ätherisch, so fern wie ein unerreichbarer Traum.

Immer, wenn dieses Gesicht in seinem Inneren erzeugt wurde, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und sein Atem stockte. Dann war es, als springe es genauso plötzlich wieder an, wie es stehen geblieben war und es begann zu rasen,

als wolle es aus seiner Brust hinaus, ausbrechen wie aus einem Gefängnis.

Er hatte niemandem von ihr erzählt, fest davon überzeugt, ein liebeskranker Teufel

zu sein, der einem Phantom aus seinen Träumen hinterher jagte, denn bisher war ihm auf der ganzen Station kein derartiges Wesen begegnet, dass ihr auch nur entfernt ähnlich sah.

Nun gut, vielleicht hatte Leias Äußeres ein wenig Ähnlichkeit.

Aber so ein Wesen wie diese Frau aus seinen Träumen konnte nicht real sein.

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn härter, als er erwartet hätte. Tief in ihm nahm der Gedanke,

einem Trugbild unterlegen zu sein, immer mehr Gestalt an und es quälte ihn,

diesem unwirklichen Gesicht Schlaf für Schlaf immer wieder ausgesetzt zu sein.

Und nicht nur das: Es wurde immer schlimmer mit ihm! Manchmal vermeinte er gar,

ihre Stimme zu hören! Worte flüsternd _hinter_ seinen Ohren, _in_ seinem Kopf!

Genauso, wie ihm der Wind nun Dinge zuflüsterte.

Von den Bewohnern, Menschen wie Nichtmenschen,

ja sogar die Kleinstlebewesen dieser Station formte sich ein Bild in ihm.

Fasziniert beobachtete er von seinem sicheren Versteck hier oben die Drachenfalken,

die sich von den oberen Türmen stürzten, auf der Jagd nach Insekten. Ihre Eleganz war unbeschreiblich, wenn sie sich auf ihren seidigen Schwingen durch die aufsteigenden, warmen Ströme der Heizungsentlüfter in den Himmel hinauf tragen ließen,

den Wolken entgegen, bis sie schließlich eins mit ihnen wurden.

„Master Streen wäre sehr stolz auf dich."

Verwirrt sah Kyp sich um, als er die leise, weibliche Stimme auf ihn zukommen hörte.

„Vielleicht war dies sein Versteck, bevor Onkel Luke ihn mit nach Yavin 4 nahm,

um ihn zum Jedi auszubilden."

Ein Schatten nährte sich gegen die untergehende Sonne, die Kyps Augen blendete und all seine Sinne schrien einen merkwürdigen Singsang, der in seinen feinen Ohren dröhnte, wie ein Ton, der in den Kristallflöten von Vortex hin und her sprang.

Der Schatten hatte eine weiche, beinah schmächtige Form, die,

je näher er kam, sich zu einer Person in einer langen, flatternden Robe verdichteten.

Eine seltsam vertraute Robe, welche der Wind unablässig packte und gegen die Formen ihres Besitzers presste.

Eindeutig weibliche Formen. Kleine Hände schoben eine Kapuze zurück und sofort flog eine Kaskade braunen Haares auf, umwirbelte die junge Frau wie ein Feuerkranz gegen das brennende Abendlicht.

„Ich wusste doch, ich hätte sie zusammen binden sollen." seufzte sie, traurig?, lächelnd.

Sprachlos starrte Kyp die Erscheinung an, prägte sich jeden Winkel dieses Gesichtes ein.

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich vergaß..." die junge Dame kam noch einen Schritt näher und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, trat er zurück. Ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit bemächtigte sich seiner und er taumelte leicht.

Gleichzeitig packte eine warmer Griff sein Handgelenk und bewahrte ihn so vor einem Sturz auf den Allerwertesten. Ein warmes Lachen drang an sein Ohr.

„Merkwürdig, dass du immer wieder auf deinem Hintern landest, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwarte."

Vor ihm stand... - S_**ie**_.

Wie war das nur möglich? Oder begannen jetzt die Halluzinationen? Sollte er den Mediheiler aufsuchen und um eine neuerliche, neurologische Untersuchung bitten?!

Oder... es war dafür schon zu spät und sie war der Engel, der ihn an den Toren des Todes erwartete...

„Bist du ein Engel?" entfuhr es ihm sogleich und jetzt war es an ihr,

verwirrt dreinzuschauen.

„Ein- Was?!" Diese beiden, von Natur aus wohl geformten, Augenbrauen flogen gen Himmel und das flackern des Abendlichtes spiegelte sich in ihren braunen Augen,

ließ die goldenen Fragmente in ihnen glitzern wie Juwelen.

„Ein Engel. Sie leben auf den Monden von Chandrilla und.."

Kyp wusste nicht, woher sein Hirn diese Information aufnahm, aber es war nur ein weiteres Puzzleteil, welches sich in dem komplexen Netz aus Erinnerungen zusammenfügte. Und eine Möglichkeit, Zeit zu schinden.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Mein Name", sie streckte ihm die Rechte entgegen, „ist Jaina Solo.

Es tut mir leid, mich nicht vorgestellt zu haben, aber ich hatte... vergessen, dass du dich... nicht an mich erinnern kannst."

Wieder dieser traurige Ausdruck auf ihrem makellos jungen Gesicht. Wie alt mochte diese junge Frau sein? Hatte sie nicht Jaina „Solo" gesagt?! Ob sie mit Han verwandt war?

Und _er _müsste sich an sie erinnern?!

Zögernd ergriff er die angebotene Hand und drückte sie kurz.

Ein Feuer brannte durch die Handflächen, wo sie sich berührten und Kyp entfuhr ein erschrockenes Keuchen, denn es fühlte sich an, als fasse man direkt auf die scharfe Klinge eines frisch geschliffenen Schwertes, noch heiß vom Stein.

„Anscheinend gibt es noch einige Dinge, die ich nicht über dich weiss, Jaina Solo."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, ohne los zu lassen.

„Wieder mein Fehler. Mann nennt mich auch _„das Schwert der Jedi"_.

Jetzt weisst du, warum."

„Hmh-... um zu erkennen, dass du _scharf_ bist, dafür brauche ich keinen Händedruck."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge und er glaubte, sich für sich selbst schämen

zu müssen. Deshalb wurde es sogleich von einer tief dunkelroten Farbe verdrängt.

Aber merkwürdigerweise schien sie ihm nicht böse zu sein! Ein erneutes, kleines Lächeln umspielte die roten Lippen. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Durron, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."

Sie blickte zum Himmel auf. „Aber die rote Farbe nach so einem Spruch ist neu. Steht dir."

Jaina wandte sich zum Gehen, und er starrte ihren Rücken an, ohne jedoch Anstalten

zu machen, ihr zu folgen. So lange, bis sie sein Zögern spürte und sich fragend über die Schulter nach ihm umdrehte. „Was ist?! Keinen Hunger? Mum- ähem, Leia wartet mit dem Essen auf uns!"

Chapter Five

Sie betraten den Raum, welcher den Solos zugewiesen worden war und Han und Leia blickten erleichtert auf. „Hat sie dich also doch noch gefunden, Kleiner-" Hans Stimme klang plötzlich dumpf in Kyps Ohren. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„_Wann wirst du endlich aufhören, mich _Kleiner_ zu nennen, Han."_

_Kyp Durron duckte sich unter dem Schlag, den sein alter Freund Han Solo ihm gegen die Schulter versetzten wollte._

„_Wenn du selbst jemanden gefunden hast, den du damit aufziehen kannst, Kleiner."_

_antwortete Han grinsend._

_Sie standen im Korridor vor dem Appartement der Solos auf Mon Cal, bereit zum Aufbruch, um Jaina zu finden, die von dem Klon von Kyps ehemaligem Schüler, _

_Miko Regila, auf Endor gefangen gehalten wurde._

„_Du meinst also, wenn ich nach Kessel geflogen bin, mir einen Sklaven gerettet habe und..." bevor Kyp weiter sprechen konnte, ließ Hans ernster Blick ihn verstummen._

„_Ich meine, wenn du jemanden gefunden hast, auf den du aufpassen kannst, Kleiner. Jemanden, der dir _wichtig_ ist." Der Griff um Kyps rechte Schulter fühlte sich an, _

_wie ein Schraubstock. „Familie, Kyp. Es wird Zeit, sesshaft zu werden und das Leben eines Vagabunden aufzugeben." Han war es damit offenbar ganz und gar ernst. _

„_Irgendwann kommt der Zeitpunkt im Leben eines Mannes, an dem er aufhören muss, _

_vor der Zukunft davon zu laufen. Vor der Verantwortung."_

_Kyp konnte nicht anders, als ihn befremdet an zu starren. _

„_Ich laufe vor Nichts davon, Han!" _

_Ein leichtes Schnauben entkam seinem alten Freund und als er die hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen sah, wusste Kyp, dass er Han nichts vormachen konnte._

„_Warum klingt das für mich wie der sechzehn jährige Junge von Kessel, dessen Arsch ich gerettet habe? Und nicht wie der Kyp Durron, der zum Jedi Meister des Hohen Rates ernannt wurde? Wenn du mir, wie du so oft gesagt hast, dein Leben schuldest, _

_Kyp Durron, warum _**lebst **_du es dann nicht?! Was ist deine Schuld dann wert?!"_

_Der Griff lockerte sich ein wenig und Kyp zog den Beutel mit seinen Habseligkeiten fester, seufzte leise und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. „Weil ich es nicht verdiene."_

_Han ließ von ihm ab und schulterte selbst seinen Rucksack. Viel brauchte er nicht: _

_Sein Blaster war das Wichtigste, um den bösen Kerlen den Hintern zu versohlen._

_Das, und sein unbeirrbarer Glaube in den jüngeren Mann, der neben ihm diesen blauen Planeten verließ, um Hans kleines Mädchen zu retten._

„_Das darfst du nicht sagen, Kleiner. Du bist nicht mehr der selbe Typ, der Cardia in die Luft gesprengt hat." Sie passierten die Schiffe in der Docking Bay. Einige Personen des Wartungspersonals sahen auf und unterbrachen bei ihrem Anblick die Reparaturarbeiten an ihren Schiffen. Ein kaum vernehmbares Murmeln erklang und Han konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Kyps Schritte schneller wurden und seine Schultern sich hoch zogen,_

_als erwarte er einen Angriff. _

„_Sieh dich doch um, Han. Für sie bin ich noch immer das Monster. Das Biest."_

„_Aber nicht in meinen Augen." Han schloss auf und steuerte auf den Falken zu._

„_Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, nicht in Jainas. Sie weiss, wer du _**jetzt**_ bist._

_Und sie blickt zu dir auf, für das, was aus dir geworden ist seit Beginn des Krieges gegen die Vong. Das tun wir alle."_

Der Flashback der Erinnerung ging genauso plötzlich, wie er gekommen war und Kyp hielt sich unsicher an der Lehne des Sofas fest, als der bekannte Kopfschmerz an schwoll.

Diesmal war er heftiger, als sonst und er spürte förmlich, wie seine Knie nachgaben und seinem Gewicht nicht länger standhielten. Schneller als ihm lieb war, kam der Boden auf ihn zu. Es war, als explodiere ein Stern hinter seiner Stirn und heisses Feuer ergoss sich in seine Venen. Jedes Mal, wenn die Erinnerungen wieder kamen, wurde es schlimmer.

Eine Sekunde später kniete Jaina neben ihm. Sie zog ihn auf die Füße und drückte seinen zitternden Körper gegen die Lehne. Ihr Blick war dunkel vor Sorge.

„Was war das?" forderte sie ärgerlich von ihm zu wissen.

Kyp schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. Ihr Ton gefiel ihm gar nicht und er brachte zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Das passiert jedes Mal. Wenn ich mich an etwas erinnere." Seine Hand fuhr in die Höhe und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

„Bisher waren es nur kurze Bruchstücke, die zurückkehrten, deshalb nahm ich an,

dass die Kopfschmerzen ganz normal seien."

„Aber _das..."_ Leia war neben ihm aufgetaucht und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser unter die Nase. „War nicht „normal"." vollendete Jaina den Satz ihrer Mutter und befühlte seine Stirn. Ihr Hand war kühl und angenehm,- vertraut.

Aber Kyp wollte sich das Aufflackern eines peinlichen Gefühlsausbruchs nicht leisten, deshalb schob er sie unwirsch beiseite. „Mir geht es gut, okay?!"

Zur Demonstration wollte er aufstehen- aber wieder versagten die Beine ihren Dienst.

Dunkelheit benebelte seine Sicht, nahm ihn gefangen.

_Er sah Jaina vor dem Sitz des Piloten stehen, den Blick abwesend auf die vorbei ziehenden Sterne gerichtet. Ihr langes Haar trug sie heute offen und es fiel in weichen Wellen an ihren schmalen Schultern herab bis es beinah ihre Hüfte erreichte._

_Die kleinen, blinkenden Dioden des Falken brachen sich in dem Silber ihres Kleides und sie kam einer Erscheinung gleich. Ein Teil seiner Gedanken schweifte ab und dachte an das letzte Mal, als er sie in einem Kleid gesehen hatte, auf Hapes._

„_Hi, Godess. So früh schon auf den Beinen?"_

_Sie drehte sich um und er konnte einen tiefen Schmerz auf ihren glatten Zügen ausmachen, der sie verhärmter aussehen ließ, als sie tatsächlich war. _

_Plötzlich kam er sich noch älter vor, als gewöhnlich. _

„_Sieh mich doch bitte nicht so an, Sticks. Das macht einen alten Mann wie mich ja ganz nervös!" Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, aber sie erwiderte es nicht wie sonst._

_Seit genau vier Tagen hatte er es geschafft, sie wider zum Lachen zu bringen. _

_Es hatte ihm einen unschönen blauen Fleck auf der Rückseite gekostet, _

_aber wenn das ausreichte ihr göttliches Amusement hervor zu locken..._

„_Was hast du, Jaina?" seine plötzliche Besorgnis troff aus seinen Worten und er schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen, bevor sie sich, die Augen schließend, gegen seine Brust lehnte. „Sehe ich so schlecht, aus, dass du mich _Jaina_ nennst?" _

_Ihre Stimme war ein kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern gegen den Stoff seiner Jedi Robe _

_und seine Arme schlossen sich instinktiv fester um ihre Taille._

„_Ich denke nach. Zu viel wahrscheinlich, selbst für einen Jedi."_

„_Und worüber, wenn mir Sterblichem die Frage gestattet ist?" wollte er leise wissen._

„_Darüber, das _Schwert der Jedi_ gewesen zu sein. Was es für mich bedeutet hat."_

_die kleine Form seines ehemaligem Padawans presste sich tiefer in die schwarz glitzernde Robe. „Hat? Wer sagt denn, das es vorbei ist? Du klingst, als hättest du damit abgeschlossen..." selbst für seine Ohren klang er ungläubig._

„_Der Job ist getan, Kyp. Als ich...als ich Jacen-"_

„_Caedus, Jaina. Du hast Darth Caedus getötet, einen Sith Lord, gefährlicher als Darth Vader. Nicht deinen eigenen Bruder." unterbrach er sie ärgerlich und schob sie auf Armslänge von sich, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. _

_Unbewusst hatte seine Stimme die Schärfe angenommen, _

_mit der er zu Miko gesprochen hatte. Aber Jaina war kein Padawan Schüler mehr. Nein. _

_Vor ihm stand eine Frau, die größer war, als jeder andere Jedi vor ihr. _

_Größer, als Anakin und Luke Skywalker, Anakin oder Jacen Solo-_

_Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag in die Magengrube._

„_Und genauso wenig, wie dein Padawan bin ich noch _das Schwert_, Kyp."_

_Jetzt war er völlig ernst, als er ihr fest in die Augen sah und erwiderte:_

„_Nein, Jaina. **Du bist der Auserwählte**. Durch dich hat die Macht zu ihrem Gleichgewicht gefunden. Du verkörperst die Allumfassende Macht, von der dein Bruder Jacen immer geträumt hat, weil du weder allein der Dunklen, noch der Lichten Seite gedient hast._

_Die Natürlichkeit, die Jacen stets in ihrem Umgang erreichen wollte, die Tiefe, die Anakin erst im Tod gefunden hat- du hast dir all dies angeeignet, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, weil es dein Schicksal ist. Und deswegen hat dein Onkel davon gesprochen, dass dein Leben ruhelos, rastlos sein würde. Dass du keinen Frieden finden würdest, _

_nur einen Teil darin, dass du anderen den Frieden geben würdest, den sie gesucht haben-_

_weil die Macht sich immer im Fluss befindet, rastlos und ruhelos, Licht und Schatten wechseln, genau wie in dir. Weil du ein Teil von ihr bist, der Teil, der ihr Stabilität verleiht durch deine Existenz, weil sich in dir all ihre Seiten bündeln."_

_Er hatte gespürt, dass sie hatte protestieren wollen, aber dann verstummte der Protest. _

„_Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht glücklich sein kannst." _

_Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen- und mit Erkenntnis. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss er sie wieder in die Arme und diesmal hielt sie die Tränen nicht zurück. _

_Dies wurde eine lange Nacht._

Kyp erwachte, weil sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Dann hörte er eine ungläubige Stimme, die beinah brach. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht- er hatte da ein ganz mieses Gefühl...

„Was meinen Sie damit, Doktor? Warum sollte er daran _sterben_, wenn er seine Erinnerungen erhält?"

Kyp sah aus den Augenwinkeln Jaina wie ein gefangenes Tier an seinem Bett vorbei wandern. Dann klang wieder das blecherne Bariton des Droiden an sein Ohr.

„Meister Durrons Zellen unterliegen einem mir völlig unbekanntem Effekt, gleich einem Zellgift, welches ihn von innen heraus angreift, sobald eine von Ihnen beschriebene Erinnerungsphase eintritt: seine Zellen ziehen sich zusammen und es tritt eine Art „Verjüngung" ein, die seinen Körper in den Zustand der Erinnerung zurück wirft.

Vielleicht ist dies etwas, was durch die Verbindung mit den Medichlorianern hervorgerufen wird, denn diese Zustände gleichen mehr Machtvisionen, als direkten Erinnerungen,

aber dennoch wissen wir eines; es ist nicht aufzuhalten. Er wird sich erinnern-

und wenn sich diese Ereignisse der Kindheit nähern,

dem ersten Dasein des Vorgeburtlichen-

Es ist nicht auszumalen- Ja, ich bin sicher, er wird daran schließlich sterben."

1

2


End file.
